Nine Months
by HarryTwilightMaxRidefan
Summary: A story I wrote a couple years ago...It's story time at the Potters, and the children are curios to their birth stories. This first one is for James Sirius Potter.


**Nine Months**

"Hey, guys, do you want to hear a story?" I asked my three kids, James, Albus, and Lily.

"Sure." Albus said. "What kind of story?"

"Well, how about I tell you a story about when your mum was pregnant with James and when he was born?" I asked.

"Sure." All three kids said.

"Okay, so the story begins on the day your aunt and uncle got married." I smiled as I remembered that day.

_"Wake up, Harry." Ginny said. "The wedding is in 3 hours. We have to be there soon." She pulled the covers off the bed as I got up._

_I caught a glimpse of Ginny as I got dressed. She seemed nervous. She must be nervous about the wedding, I thought to myself._

_When we arrived at the burrow, Molly and Arthur greeted us and welcomed us inside. We walked towards Hermione._

_"Oh my gosh, Hermione, you look amazing in that dress." Ginny said. _

_"Thanks, Ginny." Hermione said. _

_"Wow, Hermione." Ron said as he walked down the stairs. We heard a slight pop. _

_"Welcome, Bill and Fleur." We hear Molly say as Bill and Fleur walk in._

_Fleur was six months pregnant with her first child. We heard another pop as more guests arrived. The guests included George, Teddy, Teddy's grandma, Neville and Luna, and the Grangers._

_"You may now kiss the bride." The minister finished. Ron kissed Hermione and walked down the aisle._

"That is romantic." Lily said.

"I didn't say anything romantic." I said, confused.

"I know."

I laughed at what she said.

"Harry, Hugo and Rose are coming over later today, okay?" Ginny reminded me.

Okay, Ginny." I said. "So, anyway, we were eating the delicious feast made by your grandmother."

_Luna and Neville stood up._

_"Excuse us," Neville said. _

_"Neville and I are going to get married!" Luna had finished for him. Everyone, including us, clapped as Neville and Luna sat down._

_Ginny stood up from where she was sitting. She beckoned me to follow her. I had followed her into the burrow._

_"Harry," she said softly. "I'm… Harry, I'm pregnant." I looked up at her. "Really?" I asked. "Really." She replied, with a smile on her face._

_I kissed her._

_Nearly three months had passed since Ron and Hermione's wedding. Luna and Neville's wedding was coming up, so we had to get ready for their wedding. We were also waiting for an owl from Bill saying that our niece or nephew was born. One morning, while we were eating, an owl had arrived. Ginny and I read it._

_Harry and Ginny,_

_Our little baby girl was born last Tuesday. We would like to see you soon._

_Bill, Fleur, and Victoire Weasley._

_We left as soon as we finished eating. When we got there, Bill answered the door._

_"Harry, Ginny, How good to see you!" _

_"Hi, Bill. We just got your owl." Ginny said. _

_"Good. Come on in, guys."_

_We walked in. "Where's Fleur?" I asked. _

_"She is probably in Victoire's room." Bill leas us to her room. _

_"Hi, Fleur." Ginny says as we walk into the room._

_"How are you?" She asked Fleur._

_"Fine. You?"_

_"Harry and I are fine, thanks."_

_Fleur yawned, "I think I will go sleep." Fleur says as she gets up and leaves._

_"Can I hold her, Bill?" Ginny asked. _

_"Sure." Bill picked her up and set her in Ginny's arms. _

_"Hey, there." Ginny said softly, "I'm your auntie." Ginny cuddled with Victorie for a few minutes._

_"Harry, want to hold her?" _

_"Sure." I lifted her out of Ginny's arms._

_Victorie was so beautiful. She was so small. I held her for a few minutes, and hand her back to her dad._

_"Bye." Ginny said before we apparated back home. "We have to get ready for the wedding. It's in three days!" Ginny said._

_Today is Neville and Luna's ,perhaps,ItwasNevilleandLuna'swedding. Ginny and I were part of the wedding, so we had to be there early._

_When the wedding started, Ginny and I, along with the flower girl and ring bearer, walked down the aisle. When the wedding had ended, 100 flowers were thrown into the air and hovered as Neville and Luna kissed. The flowers were then thrown to the ground as they walked back down the aisle._

"Harry, Hugo and Rose are here." Ginny called to me.

"Hey, Hugo." James and Albus said.

"Hi, Rose." Lily said.

"Want to hear a story?"

"Sure. What's it about?" Rose asked.

"James before and after he was born." Albus said.

"Cool." Hugo said.

"Where was I?" I asked James, Albus, and Lily.

"After Neville and Luna's wedding." Lily answered.

"Ok, so another three months passed."

_Ginny and I went to Diagon Alley to buy things we would need for the new baby. We spotted Ron and Hermione._

_"Ron! Hermione!" Ginny waved. They walked towards us. _

_"Hi, guys." Hermione said._

_"Hey." I said. "What are you doing here?" _

_"We're just looking around." Ron replied. _

_"Hey, isn't that George's shop over there?" I asked. _

_"Yeah." Ginny said. "Let's go visit him."_

_We walked into the store. _

_"Hey, guys." George said as we walk in. _

_"What are you doing here?" George asked. _

_"Why, darling older brother, why can't we come and say hi?" Ginny asked. _

_George laughed. "I never said that you couldn't visit. I asked what you were doing." _

_"I know." Ginny said with a smirk on her face._

_We stayed and chat with George. When we left the store, Ginny checked her watch._

_"Harry and I have to go. See you later?" She said._

_"Sure." Hermione said. "Bye!"_

_When we got back home, Ginny said, "Harry, I have to go. Do you want me to bring back some pictures?" _

_"Sure."_

_When Ginny left, I decided to surprise her by putting up the bassinet without using magic._

_Big mistake. By the time Ginny got home one hour later, the bassinet wasn't half done and the room was a complete mess._

_"Harry, what happened?" Ginny asked. "It looks like a bomb went off." _

_"Um… surprise?" I changed the subject._

_"So… where are those pictures?" _

_"Here" Ginny summoned them. When they landed in her hand, she showed them to me._

_"What is that?" _

_"Harry, that's our son." _

_"It's a boy?" I asked. _

_"Yes, Harry." _

_"Well, what kind of names were you thinking of?" _

_"Well, Harry, I was thinking of James. What do you think?" _

_"I think James is a perfect name. Why do you want to name him James?" I asked. _

_"Well, I thought you would like the name, since it was your father's." _

_"I think it is a perfect name."_

_We had everything set. Only a week and we would be parents. Ginny was tired a lot, so she usually just slept. When she wasn't sleeping, she was getting ready to go to the birthing center._

_One morning, while we were eating breakfast, Ginny grabbed her abdomen and yelps with pain._

_"What is it, Ginny?" I asked. She looked up at me. _

_"Harry, I think I'm in labor." She exclaimed_

_"Are your things ready? I mean, are your things packed?" I said, panicked._

_"Yes. They are in our room." I ran up and grabbed them. We apparated to the center and Ginny's mediwitch came and took us to her room._

_"She is about 5 centimeters along." She said. "I will come back later to check on her again."_

_She left the room. I helped Ginny into an old nightdress, and back into bed. She moaned and bit her bottom lip as she held back a cry of pain._

_When the mediwitch returned, she checked on Ginny._

_"Looks like this one is impatient to be born." She said. "You are fully dilated, Mrs. Potter."_

_Within an hour, he was crowning. Five minutes later, James was born. The mediwitch cleaned him up, and handed him to us. We finally had our son. Our James._

_"Harry, look, he has your hair and eyes." Ginny said. _

_"He does."_

_All of a sudden, Ron, Hermione, George, Molly and Arthur all came in and crowded around us. _

_"Oh, he is so handsome." Molly and Hermione said together. _

_"Can I hold him?" Hermione asked. _

_"Sure." Ginny said, handing him to her. Everyone crowded around Hermione. _

_"Guys, I think you're overcrowding him." Ginny said. _

_"Yeah, let's not make him claustrophobic." George said. Everyone laughed. Hermione puts him in the bassinet the mediwitch put out for us. _

_"Visiting hour is over." The mediwitch said as she came in the room. Everyone left. She took James and put him in the nursery. Ginny fell asleep right away. I was tired. So I went to sleep as well._

"That's the end?" James asked.

"Yes. Did you like it?" I asked them.

"Yes!" They all said at once.

"Good. Now it is late. You need to go to bed." Ginny said.

"Good night." They all said as Ginny kissed them good night.

"Do I get a kiss good night too?" I asked in my best puppy voice and face.

Ginny laughed. "Yes, you get a kiss too." Ginny said. She kissed me good night, and headed to bed.


End file.
